bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ryusei Lucci
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. -- MissLadySky (Discusión) 06:24 9 feb 2012 Bienvenido a la Wiki Primero, Bienvenido!!! Segundo, ya estas en ella :D Tu primer examen consiste en crear un Episodio a tu eleccion, elegi cual queres en esta pagina, ademas para guiarte en la creacion podes entrar a la seccion "Estructura" y dentro de ella la seccion "Episodios" de esta pagina... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:40 9 feb 2012 (UTC) *Esta bastante bien, pero hay algunos pocos errores. Bueno, lo de "¡Reunion de los Espada! La Asamblea Real de Aizen es el episodio número 145 del anime de bleach." lo pusite en Encabezado, va como texto comun, pone las imagenes un poco mas grandes, pusiste varios espacios en el final del Encabezado "Personajes y Tecnicas Utilizados" y te falta la Categoría... Holaa,bueno creo que es un poco tarde xD,pero Bienvenido espero que la pases bien,si necesitas algo solo dejame un mensaje en mi discusion,Nos vemos.Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Taicho Reioshi Tajuu (Mi Discusión) Academia Aprobado!! Tu segundo examen consiste en crear el Capítulo 359. The Frozen Obelisk, podes guiarte con la seccion "Estructura" y dentro de ella la seccion "Capítulos" de esta pagina... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 22:38 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola,te queria pedir un favor,por favor deja de hacer ediciones basura(poner un acento y grabar pagina) si tratas de ayudar te recomendaria hacer todos de una(poner 3 acentos y grabar) porque podria ser considerado como vandalismo,suerte.Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Taicho Reioshi Tajuu (Mi Discusión) Tercero Aprobado!! Para tu tercer examen tenes que agregarle enlaces al artículo 057. Unfinished July Rain... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 23:33 13 feb 2012 (UTC) *No, tenes que ponerle a todos las palabras que tengan un artículo en esta Wiki. Perdon por no avisarte... *Ponele maas... Hola! Hola Ryu, te pido que no añadas imágenes fan o dibujadas, ya que es mejor añadir las del manga original o del anime. 18:27 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Enlaces Le faltan, le tenes que poner a todas las palabras que tengan un arículo en la Wiki... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:08 22 feb 2012 (UTC) *Aprobado!! Para tu cuarto examen tenes que sacar la Categoría:Manga a 358. King of the Clouds, la Categoría:Anime de Akemi Kanda y El día en que me convertí en Shinigami y, por ultimo, aregale la Categoría:Capítulos a 001. Death & Strawberry. Hay que sacarlas debido a que la Categoría:Anime no debe ir ni en Episodios, ni en Sagas, ni en Seiyu, lo mismo con la Manga, no va en Capitulos... *Aprobado!! Legaste al ultimo examen!! Consiste en varias acciones, primero tenes que crear una Sandbox (se crea creando un artículo que se llame: Usuario:Ryusei Lucci/Sandbox), luego de crearla pone un Encabezado 2,que diga Academia, y luego uno 3 que diga "Último Examen". Despues te digo que sigue... *Bien, ahora escribi James en negrita y tachado y Syyrus en cursiva y subrayado... *Ahh, pedon xD Te dije que pongas Syyrus, enrealidad iria tu nombre, es que lo copie del examen de el xD Bueno, ahora cambia Syyrus por Ryusei y luego ponelo en centrado y a James ponelo en texto a la derecha... *Bien, ahora una enumeracion y unos items (minimo 4 de cada uno)... *Bien, ahora tenes que poner una Galeria con minimo 3 imagenes... *Bien, ahora una diapositiva (mismas caracteristicas que las galerias)... *Bien, lo proximo esta en la Sandbox. A que Division pensabas ir? Ya hablaste con algun miembro para poder entrar? *Ok, entras un buen Capitan si vas a la sexta :P *Por si no entendiste bien lo que puse en la Sandbox (porque no se entiende bien) es que tenes que deshacer mi edicion, osea entrar al historial y poner deshacer, no editar y borrar, por sino habias entendido :P *Tenias que deshacer mi edicion de la Sandbox xD *Ahora si, FELICITACIONES!!!! Ya sos parte del Gotei 13!!! Ahora solo falta que Syyrus responda, cuando lohaga decime, asi te pongo en el Portal de la Comunidad... por supuesto!!!!!!!!!!! siempre eres bienvenido ahora tenes que hablar con un admin, Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Taicho Reioshi Tajuu (Mi Discusión) Sexta Ok, felicidades!! Ya sos el Quinto Oficial de la Sexta Division... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 12:40 23 feb 2012 (UTC) PC Ok, ya estas en él, tu primer Epi sera: ¡La Oscuridad se mueve! Las verdaderas intenciones de Kibune... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 23:35 25 feb 2012 (UTC) *Fijate que en la sección "Luchas" cada lucha no esta en su respectivo item, esta abajo, arreglalo... *Casi Perfecto!! Ahora: ¡Choque! ¡Rukia Vs. Rukia!... Puajjj por su Puesto!!!!!!! no tenias ni que avisar solo hazlo :),Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Taicho Reioshi Tajuu (Mi Discusión) Felicidades Ryusei,sos el nuevo Tercer Oficial de la Sexta,Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Taicho Reioshi Tajuu (Mi Discusión) Casi Solo un error, en donde dice "A medida que los Reigai continuan su ataque, Nozomi se pasea por Karakura en busca de algo." (la introducción) lo tenes que poner en cursiva... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 15:55 28 feb 2012 (UTC) *Casi Perfecto, ahora ¡Órdenes de salida! Suprimir la Casa de los Kasumiōji... Hola ^^ Hola, te informo que si estoy en la academia, y estoy en mi ultimo examen... ok. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 01:08 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Porfavor oye me puedes dejar de quitar las plantillas de la academia shinigami porfavor. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 01:27 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola, te informo que ya me gradue de la academia. Joni Cifer (discusión) 01:47 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola, claro que me gustaria ser tu mentora :D, muchas gracias por preguntarme :D Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 09:13 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Capi Perfecto, ahora, un Capi, 262. Unblendable... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:56 13 mar 2012 (UTC) *Ahora los Capis llevan Infobox, no te lo cuento como error, porque probablemente no te hayas enterado, ya que no estas en el grupo de Facebook. De todas formas arreglalo... *Perfecto, ahora 263. Unexpected. El grupo de Face es un grupo en dicha red social que yo cree hace ya vastante tiempo, la mayoría de los de la Wiki esta hay y todas las noticias aparecen hay. El link es: http://www.facebook.com/groups/187940234562957/ historia hola amigo claro que me gustaria formar parte de to historia y me alegra mucho que tambien incluyas a pichi, no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia si necesitas alguna cosa escribeme aunque estare ocupada en mi pagina de Magic Knight Rayearth puede que me tarde un poquito en responder pero ten por seguro de que lo hare Saludos nos vemos Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 02:22 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Categoría Te flato la Categoría... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 18:29 22 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Hola Kon´nichiwa! Y claro que te hare la imagen, no hay problema ^^ y descuida, todo lo que necesito saber esta en lo que describes en la apariencia. Vere cuando te lo puedo dejar (tengo algunas cosas encima, pero por lo general tardo como maximo 4 días). *Ettooo... Bueno, no creo que pueda hacerla cuerpo entero, es que aun me resulta dificil hacer las extremidades... pero hare lo que pueda (y espero que no te moleste u.u) *Ah, menos mal que no hay problema... y... e-ettooo... o-otra cosa mas y en verdad l-lamento no haber preguntado antes. E-En tu personaje dice que tienes un tatuaje en el brazo derecho y m-me supongo que eso va tambien, no? S-si no es molestia me podrias dar un ejemplo de lo que es el tatuaje? Archivo:6.jpeg Sora Takahashi Discución 03:56 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Casi, casi Casi Perfecto, ahora 147. Countdown to The End:3 (Blind Light,Deaf Beat)... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 04:00 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Taran! Kon´nichiwa!! Bueno, en verdad lamento la tardanza pero aqui te la dejo ^^ Las muestras de color las tome de la imagen que ya tienes, asi que espero que estes a gusto con los colores que use... y e-en verdad lamento no hacerla de cuerpo completo como querias... e-es que aun me cuesta u.u E-En fin, aqui la tienes, ojala te guste thumb|302pxArchivo:6.jpeg Sora Takahashi Discución 10:25 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Perfct Perfecto, ahora La decisión de Hitsugaya! El choque se avecina... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:48 27 mar 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora ¡¿El hombre qué mató a un shinigami sustituto?! Tsukishima hace su movimento... Imagen Hola tercer oficial, quería comunicarte que he subido una nueva imagen de Harribel como prisionera del Vandenreich y podrías utilizarla en tu artículo sobre la guerra sangrienta de los mil años. Un saludo de parte de Shiryū Kokyū ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 21:52 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Ahora Perfecto, ahora ¡Hitsugaya golpea! Corta al enemigo en el medio del bosque... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:31 29 mar 2012 (UTC) *Se me paso :S, bueno el último que me diste esta perfecto, ahora ¿¡Ichigo Vs. Uryū!? ¡Quién es el traidor!. Tambien quería felicitrte porque saliste segundo en el mes de Marzo del PC, felicidades!! PD: Estamos cerca de superar los 200 artículos creados... *Para Teniente tenes que tener 900 ediciones y 10 artículos creados :) *Perfecto, ahora ¡Una nueva apariencia!¡Reunión, el Gotei 13! *No me di cuenta, pero en el otro Epi te faltó la sección de "Resumen del siguiente episodio", agregala... *Ok, entonces es Casi Perfecto, ahora hace el que te dije antes, que veo que ya lo empezaste :P Teniente Por supuesto, el puesto es tuyo, tan pronto tengas las ediciones le avisare a Natsumi para que te ponga como teniente :D 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 00:25 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Gracias por avisarme, ya está bloqueado, un saludo, hasta luego. 03:48 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Kisuke,no estuviste mucho tiempo conmigo como oficial pero al parecer tenes pontecial y sos muy trabajador,suerte